Día 24: La chica que conocí en el bar
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: *Mes del NejiTenten* Tenten nunca imaginó que ir al mismo bar por dos meses le trajera un amor, con desamor, cambio del bar y conocer nuevas personas capaces de enamorarla.
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto no me pertenece._ —

 _Mundo alterno (actual)_

 _Este fic participa en la dinámica del foro: El NejiTenten no ha de morir.  
Por el mes NejiTen._

 _Tema: Debilidad._

 **La chica que conocí en el bar**

Ese día cumplía dos meses en su trabajo, no era un gran empleo pero por lo menos le ayudaba a mantenerse a ella, a su departamento con luz, agua y teléfono, además del alimento y guardar muy poco de ahorro. Ser secretaria era un asunto muy cansado, ir de arriba abajo, contestar el teléfono, soportar la cara amargada de su jefe y la poca apatía de sus compañeros, por eso, su sueldo también le cubría una bebida a un bar cerca de la torre en la que trabajaba. Salir de la oficina y cruzar la avenida para entrar a un bar y pedir un vodka de sabor dulce. Algo que le hacía olvidar todo su ajetreo en el trabajo.

Y como era de esperar, aquel viernes entró como siempre por la puerta, caminando hasta la barra para tomar asiento al final, no sin antes detenerse unos segundos frente al barman para dirigirle unas pocas palabras:

—Buenas noches, lo de siempre—y tras una sonrisa ladina, caminó a sentarse.

Aquel bar no era de lujo, tampoco era un bar de mala muerte, era un lugar cómodo y atractivo, con poca gente que abochornaba el lugar, sin mucho ruido, con un fondo de jazz y un leve aroma a cigarrillo. Cuando la mujer volvió sus ojos a la barra se encontró con su orden y una sonrisa del barman que regresaba a su lugar.

Soltó un suspiro largo y envolvió el vaso helado con su mano, tratando de que sus manos se reconfortaran con la temperatura del vaso, pasó un trago del líquido por su garganta hasta que el sabor a alcohol le invadió la boca, volvió a dejar el vaso frente a ella y se sorprendió al verlo vacio. Comenzó a reír sola por la debilidad que empezaba tener ante el alcohol, pero era hora de volver a casa, si pedía una copa más estaba segura que no tendría fin y adiós al pago de la luz por ese mes. De su cartera comenzó a buscar el dinero exacto para pagar su trago, pero una presencia frente a ella le hizo interrumpir su acción y dirigir sus ojos al barman que le extendía otro vaso de vodka.

—Yo no...

—Se lo manda el joven del fondo—la interrumpió y se alejó.

La chica soltó un bufido, justamente había tratado de evitar algún contacto o pensamiento con aquella persona, y ahora el muy descarado le invitada un trago. Levantó sus ojos castaños y se encontró con el mismo hombre que había llamado su atención desde el primer día que pisó aquel bar, desde hace dos meses miraba al hombre que tomaba asiento en la segunda mesa del rincón, siempre solo, incluso ahora, desde que lo miró por primera vez había llamado su atención, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Tenía un perfil perfecto, aunque se encontraba sentado podría jurar que era alto, su cabello era largo y castaño, pero nunca pudo definir el color de sus ojos por la lejanía. Nunca habían hablado, nunca habían interactuado, ni una mirada, de hecho ella tenía la idea de que nunca la había notado, porque hasta ahora, ese trago era lo único que habían compartido, aparte de su afición de asistir diario a un bar a las siete de la noche.

Pasó un trago de saliva y sintió el sabor a alcohol restante, comenzó a salivar a recordar que frente a ella había un vaso con la misma sustancia, temerosa lo tomó de nuevo en su mano y tranquila llevó sus ojos al hombre misterioso del fondo, que ahora la miraba directo, de pie. La mujer asintió despacio levantando el vaso y desvió su mirada, porque comenzó a sentir un recorrer en todo su ser, se pasó de nuevo el líquido rápidamente y posó su mirada al frente, había muchas botellas que reflejaban su ser y sin esperar demasiado tiempo, llevó su mano derecha a su cabello para tratar de peinarlo, de acomodar sus aretes y su collar, hasta que en el espejo también se reflejaba otra figura ajena a ella, haciéndola respingar y girar de inmediato.

Y sí, era muy alto.

—Buenas noches— aquel hombre del fondo le hablaba, mientras le extendía su mano.

Sintió sus mejillas arder, no estaba muy segura si era por el alcohol o por lo nerviosa que se encontraba, pero trató de disimularlo atrapando la mano de él con la suya.

Hasta esa noche había creído que la única debilidad que tenía era el dulce alcohol, pero estaba muy equivocada, pues en cinco segundos se dio cuenta que tenía debilidades mucho mayor que una simple bebida. La voz profunda del hombre, era la primera, el contacto con la piel del mismo, la segunda, esos hermosos ojos grises, la tercera.

—Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga.

Neji Hyuga, su cuarta debilidad de la noche y posiblemente la más importante y fuerte a su persona.

—Tenten Amma—Trató de sonreír pero se dio cuenta que ya tenía la sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Puedo? —Preguntó el hombre mirando una silla junto a la mujer.

—Por favor.

Se sentó tranquilo junto a ella, como si no fuera la primera vez que pasara, como si ya tuviera una experiencia en hacer eso, como si estuviera esperando el momento. Le hizo una seña al mesero para que trajera más alcohol, algo que emocionó a Tenten pues sonrió débilmente al escuchar la orden del Hyuga.

Había pasado dos meses fantaseando con el hombre que siempre se sentaba al fondo del bar, que ahora le parecía imposible imaginarse a ella sentada, compartiendo un trago con aquel apuesto hombre. De verdad que estaba de suerte, que de algo sirviera los regaños que recibió aquella mañana por parte de su jefe, ahora se estaba relajando de la mejor manera posible.  
Estaba emocionada, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, aquella persona se miraba de clase, le emocionaba la idea de platicar con alguien culto, con alguien que supiera valorar una buena plática acompañado de un buen trago y una suave música. Le agradaba la compañía de Neji, y eso que tenía menos de veinte minutos que se había acercado a ella, y en esos minutos sólo se presento y… no dejaba de beber. La chica miró la barra, frente a ellos había siete vasos vacios, dos de ella y cinco de ¿él?, ¿En qué momento Neji comenzó a beber como loco?, ¿Y qué diablos estaba haciendo ella que no se había dado cuenta?, Oh claro, lo estaba admirando.

Soltó un bufido decepcionada por el "hombre de clase" lo mejor sería retirarse.

—Fue un gusto, Neji—Murmuró la chica, mientras colocaba dinero suficiente para pagar su primer trago.

—Tenemos que terminarnos la botella—Sentenció el Hyuga.

Tenten llevó sus ojos hasta la dirección que apuntaban los grises, donde había un botella a medio llenar de vodka.

— ¿En qué momento la pediste? —Preguntó, volviendo a tomar asiento.

—En el momento en que te perdiste observándome.

La castaña se sonrojó de inmediato, sentía sus orejas arder. ¿Tan obvia había sido?  
Tomó asiento de nuevo de donde se había levantado y comenzó a murmurar palabras sin sentido en lo que su mano viajaba hasta la botella y se servía en su vaso hasta llenarlo.

Neji observó con cuidado cada rasgo femenino, su piel dorada y morena, el cabello castaño y rizado, sus curvas y su belleza. De verdad, Tenten era una mujer demasiado agraciada para ojos pacientes y aventureros, sedientos de saber más. Sintió un temblar exquisito cuando observó los labios rojos de la chica contra el vaso, como pasaba el alcohol y alejaba el vaso para pasar su lengua por sus labios, aquello era una debilidad impresionante. Tenten era una debilidad extraordinaria.

— ¿Trabajas? —Preguntó el hombre, acercándose más a ella.

—Soy secretaria—torció la boca sin alejarse de él—, es un buen empleo con buena paga—Levantó sus ojos castaños ha Neji y enseguida las cejas, preguntando lo mismo sin hablar.

—Soy abogado.

A la mujer no le sorprendió, Neji se miraba de esa talla, así que optó por empezar a buscar otra pregunta, pero sigilosamente se acercó al hombre, si él lo había hecho ¿Por qué ella no?

— ¿Cuántos tienes?, te calculo unos veinticinco—lo miró retadora, directo a los ojos.

—Veintiséis—aseguró el Hyuga, sintiendo un recorrer en todo su cuerpo por la cercanía—. Tú has de tener veinte, quizá.

—Veintiséis—sonrió sin compasión la chica, colocando una mano en el vaso para terminar de empinárselo y otra mano en el hombro del Hyuga—, traga años me dicen—soltó una risa.

Neji sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, aquella mujer lo estaba seduciendo de una manera tremenda y no podía hacer mucha cosa, lo único que atino hacer fue tomar la espalda de Tenten para tenerla más cerca de él. La mujer sonrió inocente y observó la botella.

—Se ha terminado—Le susurró a su acompañante al oído, en seguida depositó un beso en la mandíbula masculina—. Debería pedir otra o irme a casa.

El Hyuga ya no aguantaba, todo el control que puede tener una persona estaba hasta el piso. Sacó de su cartera suficiente dinero para pagar y miró desafiante a la chica que era la causante de todo, la tomó de la mano y salieron de inmediato. Tenten no se sorprendió, quizá si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos aquello le hubiera parecido en extremo peligroso, pero bajo los efectos del alcohol le parecía atractiva la oferta en indirecta que él le estaba haciendo.

Sólo cruzaron la avenida y caminaron dos cuadras, cuando antes de doblar la esquina el Hyuga se detuvo y acorraló a la mujer contra la pared, bajó lento y se estampó contra sus labios, fue un momento muy corto, sólo quería probarlos, sólo quería sentir que todo aquello no era una broma, quería sentir una debilidad mayor que antes.  
Cuando se separaron, Tenten comenzó a reír torpemente para volver a tomar la mano de Neji y caminar hasta un edificio en el que entraron de inmediato por orden de él. Caminaron un pasillo y subieron al elevador, Neji oprimió un botón de la segunda fila y sintieron como el apartado comenzaba a subir. Ambos sacaron un suspiro, no sabían si era de los nervios o por la botella de alcohol que habían tomado, pero Tenten estaba casi segura que se trataba por el alcohol, ella no podía estar nerviosa, no ahora, no con su debilidad.

La mujer desvió un poco sus ojos castaños hasta su compañero, que miraba fijamente los botones del elevador.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser jodidamente perfecto?— preguntó la castaña, para que una risa saliera de sus labios—. Por Dios, de seguro te tiras a cada chica que quieras con tronarle los dedos o algo parecido.

— ¿Cómo invitarle un trago?

Tenten se quedó en silencio, iba a contestar, pero no tenía ni una idea de que decir, el Hyuga la había silenciado con aquel diálogo, porque él le había invitado un trago y juraba que estaban a punto de tener sexo en su casa.

—Bien, Tenten, te has difamado tú sola—murmuró la castaña cruzando sus brazos.

—Ahora que lo has asimilado—habló el hombre al mismo tiempo que el elevador se detenía y abría sus puertas para mostrar la entrada de su departamento—, ¿Te agrada la idea?

—Me encanta la idea— susurró la chica al salir del elevador, dedicándole una mirada coqueta a su acompañante.

Neji se mordió su labio inferior con ganas, aquella mujer sí que lo sacaba de sus casillas, sí que lo ponía loco, aceptaba que desde hace dos meses, Tenten se había convertido en su debilidad, la forma en la que caminaba, su mirada castaña, sus ojos sinceros y atractivos, su sonrisa radiante y alegre. De verdad, Tenten le gustaba, mucho, todo lo anterior era su debilidad desde hace dos meses y ahora, que se encontraba frente a la puerta de su apartamento, mucho más. Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, mostrándole a la chica su hogar.

La mujer pasó y recorrió el lugar con sus ojos, no era un lugar para nada desordenado, ya lo veía venir, Hyuga se miraba ordenado y claro que lo reflejaba en su hogar, los colores dominantes eran el negro y el blanco, no tenía muchos muebles y no observó ninguna fotografía. Le restó importancia, sólo giró en sus talones para encontrar al hombre, mirándola de una manera desafiante y cautelosa, sacándole una carcajada a la mujer, que no pensó mucho en arrojarse a los brazos de Neji, para empezar a devorarse los labios.

.

.

.

.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Sintió un aroma a licor muy potente, abrió sus ojos cansados en busca del olor, se encontró con una botella de vino junto a ella medio vacía.

Tenten comenzó a incorporarse en la cama, su cabeza empezaba a doler y un mareo le vino, como odiaba la resaca.

Respingó de inmediato, y comenzó a ubicarse en qué lugar se encontraba, pero obtuvo respuesta de inmediato cuando encontró a Neji durmiendo junto a ella, a Neji desnudo junto a ella desnuda. Pasó un trago largo de saliva, ¿En qué se había metido?  
Y todo lo serio se fue cuando recordó lo bien que la pasó, lo bien que le había hecho conocer a Neji. Sonrió y volvió a recostarse junto al hombre que dormía.

—Todo parece indicar que me estoy enamorando de ti—susurró la castaña al hombre, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Le volvió a sonreír, aun sabiendo que él no la miraba, pero no le importó mucho. Antes que ponerse de pie, besó con suavidad los labios del hombre, buscó su ropa interior, pero no encontró absolutamente nada, sólo la camisa de Neji, le pareció gracioso usarla, así que lo hizo. Iría a preparar algo de desayunar para despertar a su nuevo amorío. Aunque internamente rezaba para que el Hyuga hubiera sentido algo por ella, aunque sea un gusto.

Salió de la habitación y encontró parte de su ropa regada por la sala, otra carcajada salió de sus labios al recordar cuantas veces lo hicieron en el sillón, en el suelo, en el baño, terminando en la cama. Caminó hasta la barra de la cocina, donde estaban sus pantaletas; cuando se las estaba poniendo la puerta comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños, Tenten respingó y se apuró a colocarse su ropa interior para tratar de esconderse, pero ya era muy tarde. 

Por aquella puerta entró una chica alta, de curvas pronunciadas, piel blanca y cabello negro y largo. Una mujer que parecía de porcelana, una mujer realmente linda, guapa, hermosa. Que se sonrojó al ver a Tenten semidesnuda en ese lado.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Susurró la recién llegada.

Tenten entreabrió sus labios, ¿Por qué una mujer llegaba con llaves al apartamento de un hombre?

Bravo, Tenten… Neji era casado.

—Maldición—Murmuró la castaña, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho—. Lo siento, no sabía nada, yo no…—Se detuvo, el nudo en su garganta no le dejó continuar. Sólo tomó su falda que estaba tirada en la entrada y salió de inmediato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X

¡Hola!

Cómo dije arriba, este fic es por el mes "NejiTenten" Pero claro que tendrá continuación, si es lo que desean :v

Es una idea que ya tenía desde hace mucho, pero por faltad e tiempo no había subido, pero ahora que ya tengo tiempo me aplicare, será una historia muy divertida, de veras xD

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Les gustaría que la continúe?

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

Nos vemos c:


	2. De ojos grises a azules

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (actual)_

 **Capitulo 2**

 **De ojos grises a azules**

Después de quedarse hasta tarde por la tardada junta que su jefe tuvo, la debilidad de probar lo dulce del alcohol le hacía temblar las piernas, quería un poco de la bebida, no es que se considerara alcohólica o algo por estilo, sólo que sentir un poco de alcohol en su organismo la hacía relajarse y olvidar la cara larga de su jefe y claramente la hacía olvidar a la mayor debilidad que había descubierto hace dos días: Neji Hyuga.  
Al tan sólo recordarlo su pecho sintió un crujir y ganas de regresar a la oficina, ir directo al sanitario y volver toda la comida de muy mala calidad de la cafetería a la que había asistido ese día. Así que decidió olvidar por completo a aquel castaño hombre que se había convertido en su segunda atracción hacia el sexo opuesto pero que era la primera persona de la que se había enamorado… y decepcionado, claro estaba.

Antes de caminar al bar de siempre pensó algunos segundos aquella opción: Desde hace dos meses ella había asistido al mismo bar, desde hace dos meses Neji igual asistía al mismo bar, ¿Qué le garantizaba que aquella tarde su debilidad cambiaria de aires?

Tragó hondo y dio media vuelta, estaba segura que se bajaba una estación antes de llegar a su casa e iba caminando, encontraría un bar que le ofreciera la misma bebida. Así que suspiró hondo y con la misma decisión fue en busca de otro bar. Su casa no se encontraba muy lejos de su trabajo, eran cuatro estaciones en autobús, y aquellas paradas estaban a cinco minutos caminando de su casa y de su trabajo, así que llegó rápidamente a la parada; tomó su turno en la fila, era la tercera persona; y mientras esperaba buscaba su tarjeta en su bolsa, la cual no había olvidado en la casa de Neji, por suerte; parecía que la vida no la odiaba tanto, el autobús llegó rápido y rápido se fue cuando la fila subió; Tenten tomó asiento en el penúltima asiento y comenzó a observar por la ventana.

¿Por qué había decidido ir por primera vez a ese bar? Había bebido algunas veces con su familia, con sus amigos, había estado ebria, pero nunca se había ido ella sola a beber por necesidad. Quizá el humor agrio de su jefe hizo que tomara aquella elección, o puede ser que el destino quisiera que terminara en aquel bar, enamorándose de un hombre jodidamente perfecto y también: perfectamente casado.

Sacó un suspiro suave y volvió en sí cuando el autobús se detenía y personas descendían del transporte público, aquella estación era en la que tenía que bajar si necesitaba buscar un nuevo bar. Así que se puso de pie y bajó del autobús para emprender el viaje.  
Faltaban quince minutos antes de que llegara a su casa, pero como se había dicho: La vida no la odiaba tanto. En la contra esquina se encontraba un pequeño bar o antro en el que podría saciar la necesidad de ahogar aquellos ojos grises. Cruzó de inmediato la calle cuando el semáforo peatonal estaba en verde y entro directo, para empezar el lugar estaba muy bien ambientado, por lo que se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un bar en su totalidad, se escuchaba música movida y luces de varios colores, algunas parejas se encontraban bailando y muy pocas personas sentadas, calculando rápidamente podía percibir a diez personas en aquel lugar, no le sorprendía que fueran tan pocas, era lunes; caminó hasta la barra, donde tomó asiento y ordenó.

—Un vodka de mango, por favor.

Rápidamente le dieron su vaso lleno de licor. Comenzó sintiendo el vaso, reconfortándose con el frío del vaso, al menor el cristal era menos frío que los sentimientos del idiota del Hyuga, presionó con más fuerza el vaso al recordar su estúpida y sensual voz en su cuello y de un solo trago terminó todo lo que se encontraba en el vaso. Suspiró con pesadez.

—Te odio, Hyuga Neji—Murmuró cuando empezaba buscar el dinero para pagar, justo en ese momento, le ofrecieron un trago a lo que Tenten se consternó rápidamente.

—Se lo manda el joven del fondo—Informó el barman que se alejaba.

Tenten sintió un recorrer en todo su cuerpo, eso era imposible, ella no le había dicho a Neji en donde trabajaba, por lo que no pudo esperarla después del trabajo y seguirla, tampoco le había comentado en donde vivía como para que él se pusiera a buscar en los bares de alrededor para encontrarla. Eso era ilógico, ella no significaba nada en la vida del odioso del Hyuga, ella no era nada, ¿Por qué demonios la seguiría? Le daba miedo dar la vuelta y encontrarse con aquellos ojos grises que le hacía recordar todas las debilidades de una mortal hasta que sus piernas temblaran. Pero igual le gustaría verle la cara tan perfecta y destrozársela de un buen golpe. Giró rápidamente buscando la mesa del fondo.

Más ahí no había nadie conocido.

Se encontraba una chica pelirroja, un joven de cabello pelirrojo entre anaranjado, una chica con un extraño tinte azul y un rubio. La castaña torció la boca observando como aquel rubio se ponía de pie y caminaba a ella, pero no dejaba de voltear a ver a sus amigos y hacer pequeñas señas, hasta que llegó a ella.  
Tenten pudo observar con claridad a aquel chico, era alto, su cabello era alborotado y rubio, tenía unos ojos deslumbrantes y azules, que no radiaban otra cosa que no sea felicidad acompañados de esa sonrisa divertida y sincera, también tenía unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas que le recordaban a los bigotes de un zorro, pero con las luces extrañas de ese lugar le era difícil saber si se trataba de la genética del rubio o de su imaginación.

—Hola, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki—Sonrió el chico mientras ofrecía su mano derecha.

—Tenten Ama—Contestó el saludo con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Veras, te vi entrar y…bueno, eres una chica linda, sí creo que así se dice, bueno, la verdad eres muy linda, pero creo que, no… eso no—Hablaba el chico rubio mientras se rascaba su nuca y buscaba las palabras completas.

Aquellas acciones se le hacían graciosas a Tenten, que comenzaba a reír con cada palabra torpe del rubio. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un engreído invitándola un trago para llevarla a su apartamento a tener sexo toda la noche, como la persona que se le vino a la mente –de nuevo-, pero todo parecía lo contrario.

—Tranquilo, Naruto—Habló la castaña, mostrándole una sonrisa—. Respira y ordena tus ideas—soltó otra risa.

El Uzumaki asintió rápidamente y comenzó a respirar de manera exagerada haciendo reír de nuevo a la chica.

—Tengo veintidós años y no he besado a ninguna chica—Admitió con un sonrojo potente en sus mejillas—. Mi amigos me retaron a invitarte un trago y según esto tenía que besarte o algo por el estilo.

La castaña sintió un enojo tremendo en su estomago, no hacía Naruto, bueno sí por dejarse influenciar por sus amigos, ¡Pero ellos no tenían que retar a su amigo a hacer algo!, y menos al Uzumaki que mostraba ser una persona muy noble y honesta consigo misma, ¿Cómo iba a ser honesto con él fingiendo atracción cuando no hay?

—Estoy molesta—Dio a conocer la chica, desviando sus ojos a sus amigos.

— ¡Oh, no te enojes!, De verdad no mentí cuando dije que eras linda—Advirtió el rubio—, sí eres bonita pero no siento un gusto hacía ti en ese sentido.

—No, tonto, no lo digo por eso—Sonrió la chica con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas—. Lo digo por tus amigos, ellos no debieron retar a hacer algo así, tú sabrás en qué momento besaras a una chica, no por un reto, si no porque lo sientes, porque es una buena mujer que merece el primer beso de alguien tan gentil como tú.

Naruto quedó deslumbrado por la sinceridad con la que hablaba Tenten, se sintió en confianza y en una armonía agradable para quedarse con ella a platicar largo rato, quería conocerla, no para nada malo, si no quería quedarse con una linda amistad como la que Tenten le estaba ofreciendo. Tranquilo tomó asiento y la plática entre ellos comenzó a fluir de una manera normal, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Incluso, Naruto le confesó que se sentía atraído por una chica de su escuela llamada Sakura, a lo que Tenten le dio algunos consejos de cómo actuar cuando la mujer estuviera cerca, de cómo de manera sutil podría intentar hablarle sin ser ignorado. También la chica se sintió en confianza para contar lo sucedido con su vida últimamente, le contó a Naruto de su pesadilla vivida con Neji, de cómo lo había conocido y de cómo había sido la persona que destruía un matrimonio.

—Vamos, no te sientas mal, Neji nunca te contó que era casado, no sabías nada, estabas enamorada—Sonrió el chico, dándole confianza—. No tienes la culpa.

La castaña sonrió y sintió la necesidad de darle un fuerte abrazo a su nuevo amigo, desde hace tanto no tenía una persona con la que podía hablar que no fuera su gatita Amapola, que de seguro ya se encontraba hambrienta en casa.

—Lo lamento, Naruto, tengo que irme, mañana es martes y entró a trabajar temprano—Sacó un suspiro la chica mientras dejaba el dinero en la barra para pagar lo bebido.

—Yo invitó está noche—Detuvo la mano de Tenten antes que dejara el dinero.

—Con la condición de que volvamos a salir para conversar—Sonrió la castaña, apuntando su número de teléfono en una servilleta y extendiéndosela al rubio—. Gracias por la plática.

—Gracias a ti—Sonrió el Uzumaki abrazando a Tenten.

Ambos se separaron y caminaron a la salida, Naruto se quedó en la mesa del fondo con sus amigos y Tenten salió de aquel bar para ir a casa.

.

.

.

.

Habrá continuación, no se preocupen UuU

¿Reviews?

Siguiente historia para actualizar: ¿Recuerdas la promesa?


	3. De ojos grises a negros

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

 **Capitulo 3**

 **De ojos grises a negros**

Habían pasado tres días de su encuentro con Naruto, incluso habían hablado una vez el día de ayer, él la había invitado a una fiesta que tendría con sus amigos, pero para ser honestos a Tenten no le agradaba la idea de estar conviviendo con personas arrogantes como eran los amigos del rubio, incluso no sabía como Naruto se juntaba con aquellas personas que lo obligaron a besarla por el simple hecho de que a su edad no había besado a nadie, por lo que rechazó la propuesta inventando una junta que tendría después del trabajo.

Sí, claro. Una junta con el bar después del trabajo.

Ahora había asistido a un lugar un poco más alejado de su casa y de su trabajo. Sentada en los lugares de la barra miraba fijamente la entrada, a la cual no le prestaba atención, estaba divagando de nuevo en Neji Hyuga, en aquellos ojos grises que la penetraban y la habían sentirse un poco más pequeña; recordó los labios de hombre sobre los de ella, sobre su piel, sobre sus hombros, sobre sus muslos y vientre; el roce de sus sexos… De verdad que ese hombre le gustaba mucho, era su debilidad más grande.  
Algo raro en ella, sólo había sentido atracción una vez en su vida por una persona que era imposible que se enamorara de ella, además el sentimiento que sentía por el primero y por Neji era muy distinto, hasta podía jurar que quería a Neji, no sabía si lo amaba, pero de verdad lo quería y al no poderlo sacar de su cabeza en todo el día era una mala señal.

Volvió en sí cuando un chico se sentó junto a ella y ordenó una cerveza. La castaña llevó sus ojos a aquel chico, de verdad se veía alto, tenía una tez morena delicada, un perfil agonizado y deseable, aros en los lóbulos de sus orejas, su cabello era un poco largo y lo amarraba en una coleta alta. Cuando el chico sintió la mirada profunda giró y observó a Tenten, cara a cara. Es ahí donde la castaña se dio cuenta de los ojos despreocupados y negros del chico.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Murmuró el joven, seguido sorbió su cerveza.

—Nada—Aseguró la castaña volviendo su vista a la puerta y sorbiendo el alcohol de su vaso.

Los ojos negros viajaron desde los talones de la mujer hasta arriba, llegando a su rostro, a simple vista le pareció una chica linda, además de encontrarla interesante por estar sola en un bar, ¿Estaba sola, verdad?

— ¿Esperas a alguien? —Preguntó el chico, girando a ver la entrada, igual que la castaña, pero ella sólo negó con un sonido carraspeando la garganta—. Me llamo Shikamaru Nara.

—Tenten Amma—Murmuró y volvió su vista al hombre que soltaba un bostezo—. ¿Eres de por aquí? —preguntó la mujer al ver las maletas que reposaban en el suelo.

—No, vengo de otro estado, soy músico—Señaló con su barbilla el estuche de guitarra—. ¿Tú eres…?

—Secretaria—Respondió mirándolo de reojo y notando como el chico bostezaba de nuevo—. Te notas cansado, lo mejor es que vayas a buscar un hotel, ya es algo tarde—comentó Tenten, mientras dejaba en la barra su vaso sin líquido y el dinero exacto para pagar su consumo.

— ¿Conoces un hotel por aquí? —Levantó las cejas el moreno y cuando la chica estaba a punto de dar explicaciones, él se puso de pie, dejo dinero en la barra y tomó sus maletas—. Mejor llévame— la chica frunció el ceño confundida—, soy malo recordando cosas… ya vamos.

Tenten asintió y sin ganas comenzó a caminar, primero cruzaron la avenida y caminaron recto por diez minutos. En aquel camino no intercambiaron muchas palabras, Shikamaru era muy poco comunicativo pero decía comentarios atinados que sacaban sonrisas de Tenten, que parecía ser la única que hablaba, contando de ella, de la ciudad y justo cuando iba a hablar de Neji, Shikamaru pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros femeninos para dar un acercamiento más notorio e interesante a la plática.  
Tenten iba a decir algo, alejarse de él o simplemente regresar a casa, pero parecía que cuando no tomaba seguridad le sucedían las mejores cosas, Neji Hyuga, por ejemplo.

Así que sonrió tenuemente y no le incomodó de todo el acto, después de todo, Shikamaru era un chico demasiado apuesto. Quizá podría olvidar a Neji aunque sea en esos momentos, con el aroma a café que desprendía el chico y los ojos cansados. Siguieron caminando y parecía que el Nara comenzaba a hablar un poco más.  
Tenten se dio cuenta que era un chico realmente listo, de verdad era inteligente, sabía sobre muchas cosas y planteaba estrategias sorprendentes. Más que nada, Shikamaru Nara le agradaba.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, se soltaron y el chico fue directo a la recepción para pedir la habitación, cuando dio una identificación le extendieron una llave y giró para encontrarse con Tenten.

—Bien, pues espero verte otro día—Sonrió con cordialidad la castaña.

— ¿Piensas dejarme aquí? Anda, hay que subir—se dio media vuelta y llamó al elevador soltando otro bostezo.

Sin saber porque, los pasos de Tenten siguieron al hombre cuando entraba al elevador. Cuando ambos estaban adentro y el elevador cerrado comenzando a subir, el moreno miró por unos instantes a la castaña para acercarse despreocupado y besarle los labios. A esta acción, Tenten dio un respingo sintiendo como los labios del Nara quería profundizar el beso, pero el elevador había llegado al piso haciendo que ambos bajaran. La chica llevó sus ojos al joven, pero estaba tan calmado como siempre, lo que le sorprendió, ya que ella tenía las mejillas coloradas y su corazón palpitaba.

Shikamaru abrió la habitación, no era grande, la verdad es que no necesitaba algo grande, sólo con que tuviera una cama para dormir y una regadera para tomar un baño era suficiente.

Ambos pasaron, el hombre dejó sus maletas en el suelo y comenzó a desvestirse, primero se quito tu playera dejando su torso desnudo y miró despreocupado a la chica que estaba mirándolo atónita con las mejillas rojas.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Murmuró el chico sentándose en la cama.

—Bueno… no es normal acompañar a un chico a una habitación de hotel y ver como comienza a desvestirse—Comentó y Nara sonrió.

—Ven, si quieres.

Tenten tragó hondo y le atrajeron los ojos negros, que la guiaron hasta él y tomó asiento a su lado. Cuando iba a decir algo, Shikamaru se abalanzó a su cuello, comenzó a besarlo con deseo mientas su mano acariciaba su muslo. La castaña suspiró y de inmediato recordó los ojos grises.

—Neji…—Susurró la chica.

—No soy Neji, pero quizá te pueda ayudar a olvidarlo—Siseó el chico, mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a Tenten levantando las cejas.

—Dame un segundo—Sonrió la chica y fue corriendo al baño.

Cuando entró al baño se miró al espejo, bien, tenía un chupetón en su cuello, _Gracias, Nara_ , pensó la castaña. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía estar con Shikamaru, aceptaba que le agradaba, se le hacía atractivo y en verdad sería interesante tener algo que ver con un músico. Pero no hoy, no ahora, cuando ella estaba enamorada de Neji, cuando tenía su alma rota y en lo único que podía pensar sería en aquel hombre sorprendente y debilidad impresionante.

Lavó sus manos y volvió a la recamara, empezando a inventar una escusa para irse de ahí, al menos Shikamaru no la había obligado a hacer nada.

Cuando llegó a la recamara, encontró al Nara, recostado en la cama, dormido.  
Aquello le sacó una risita a Tenten que camino hasta él y lo cubrió con una cobija, él se había tomado la molestia de quitarse su pantalón.

—Gracias por la noche, campeón—Murmuró la castaña con una sonrisa, apagó las luces y salió de hotel directo a su casa, pensando de nuevo en el Hyuga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Siguiente historia a actualizar: ¿Recuerdas la promesa?

Gracias por leer.

Los quiero.

¿Qué tal la historia?, ¿Les va gustando? c:

Pasen a ver mis otras historias, "Cambio de portátil" terminó hace poco.

¿Reviews?


	4. De ojos grises a expresivos

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (actual)._

 **Capitulo 4**

 **De ojos grises a expresivos**

Aquel día había asistido al mismo bar en el que conoció a Naruto, internamente deseaba encontrárselo y contarle lo que había sucedido con Shikamaru o simplemente para platicar y ver una cara agradable después de pensar tanto aquella tarde en Neji Hyuga.  
Sí habían pasado dos semanas y aquel chico seguía en sus pensamientos y parecía que no se iría de ellos en mucho tiempo.

Ahora de nuevo se encontraba en el segundo bar que había pisado, sentada en las sillas de la barra y con la vista hacía la mesa donde estaba Naruto sentado aquel día, pero no estaba, ni él ni ninguno de sus odiosos amigos, la mesa estaba vacía, incluso todo el bar estaba vacío, sólo ella y el barman ocupaban aquel lugar. Tenten estaba perdida en la lista de precios como si tuviera la respuesta de la existencia humana y el señor que segundos antes le había llevado una copa de licor se encontraba observando el pequeño televisor que tenía en una repisa donde se reproducía algún deporte.  
No era que aquel día todo el mundo decidió no beber nada de alcohol, pero era martes y ese martes su malhumorado jefe había salido de viaje a las cuatro de la tarde, así que desde las cinco salió y a esa hora es imposible que los bares se encuentren llenos, incluso con personas interesantes a las cuales les gustaría hablarles. Así que se dedicaba a seguir observando la lista de precios mientras su mano tomaba firmemente el vaso de vodka con un par de hielos en su interior comenzando a derretirse y a disminuir el alcohol por el aumento de agua.

Lo mejor sería ahogar todo lo que sentía al recordar los ojos grises de Neji con el alcohol que tenía en su poder, aquella vez no tendría tanta suerte como encontrar a un chico apuesto que estaría dispuesto a ayudarla a olvidar a Neji, que le tienda la mano y mucho más.

Sonrió al imaginarse el rostro de Neji al verla despertar en la cama de Shikamaru con éste rodeándola con sus brazos. Pero de seguro la cara del Hyuga no sería nada comparada con lo que ella sintió cuando descubrió su verdad. Murmuró algunas palabras y se empinó el licor hasta el fondo, hasta que sus labios tocaron lo frío de los hielos y la garganta le carraspeaba por tanto ardor. Colocó el vaso en la barra y un escalofrío le recorría en toda la columna vertebral al recordar las caricias del Hyuga en sus piernas.

—Eres una gran idiota, Tenten—Se murmuró a sí misma mientras se levantaba y buscaba en su bolsa el dinero suficiente para pagar su licor consumido.

De verdad estaba totalmente cansada de que aquellos pensamientos le surcaran la mente, de que aquellos pensamientos y recuerdos la asecharan hasta quedar despierta a tantas horas de la noche y que la atormentaran hasta en el trabajo. Neji Hyuga de verdad era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, su primera aventura y su primer rompimiento de corazón. Claro que había estado con más hombres, había tenido sexo y algunas relaciones de cuatro o cinco meses, pero nada relevante, nada que le provoqué buenos recuerdos, no porque recuerde las relaciones como hirientes, sino porque nunca tuvo verdaderos sentimientos hacía su pareja, incluso ni le gustaban. Ya lo había dicho, en su vida de veintiséis años sólo había sentido gusto por dos personas: una persona que de inmediato descubrió que no sería para ella y Neji.

Cuando dejó el dinero en la barra, dio media vuelta pero se encontró con una persona que se encontraba muy cerca de ella y que la miraba intensamente, hasta hizo que la castaña se sintiera intimidada y diera dos pasos atrás, por su propio bien y para apreciar mejor a aquella persona que la miraba con aquellos ojos negros y totalmente intensos y expresivos. Era un chico con una cara juvenil, un cabello negro y con un corte circular que lo hacía ver extraño para la edad no tan corta del hombre, tenía una camisa roja y unos pantalones marrones, _¿Quién se viste así?_ Pensó la castaña mientras volvía al rostro del joven que ahora mostraba una sonrisa realmente radiante.

— ¡Hola!, Mucho gusto, me llamó Rock Lee, pero puedes llamarme Lee, lo digo porque los amigos me dicen Lee y me encantaría que fuéramos amigos, bueno… me gustaría que fuéramos algo más pero por ahora empecemos como amigos, ¿Qué te parece? —Casi gritó el chico sin borrar la amplia sonrisa del rostro y sin dejar que Tenten contestara volvió a hablar—. La verdad iba entrando y robaste toda mi atención, ¿Sabes por qué?

—Porque soy la única persona del lugar, quizá—Dedujo la chica con una sonrisa torcida.

—No, porque eres una chica muy linda, de verdad eres bonita, dime, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? —La miró directamente a los ojos, comenzando a intimidar a la castaña—. ¡Oh, no!, no he preguntado cómo te llamas, digo, ya vas a hacer mi novia y no sé cuál es tu nombre.

La chica se quedó muda por lo hiperactivo que hablaba el tal "Lee", con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos lo más abiertos que se podía. ¿De verdad había alguien más hablador que ella? Le causó risa aquello pero le pareció genial tener a alguien con quien podía platicar de verdad, no una de aquellas pláticas de veinte minutos y después nada. Naruto había sido una persona con la que más había hablado sin interrupción de cuarenta minutos, estaba segura que Lee podía romper ere record rápidamente. Quería hablar, quería desahogarse, quería sacar todo lo que tenía adentro y parecía el momento.

—Mi nombre es Tenten, me da mucho gusto que pienses que soy linda, hace tanto que no lo escuchó y sinceramente la última vez fue gracias a una apuesta—Dio un respingo y observó a su alrededor—, esta vez no se trata de alguna apuesta, ¿verdad?

—Nada de eso, de verdad me agradas—Tomó asiento en una silla junto a la que ella ocupaba minutos antes—, siéntate, yo invito.

La castaña sonrió alegremente y aceptó de inmediato la invitación de Lee, pidieron una botella de vodka y parecía que su lengua se soltaba mucho más que antes con cada trago de licor que daban. Ambos se confiaron, era temprano y varios temas faltaban por platicar, sobre política, escuelas, construcciones, trabajos perfectos, maestros estrictos, vecinos, amigos, viajes, vacaciones, autos, deportes, televisiones, electrodomésticos, tiendas, comidas, programas de televisión, caricaturas, películas, centros comerciales, estilos de ropa, economía del país, deforestación y muchos más temas que ambos estaban deseosos de platicar pero desafortunadamente aquella noche sólo platicaron hasta trabajos perfectos pues la chica sentía una cercanía que Lee aplicaba con cada palabra y cada sonrisa sincera que daba, lo que ocasionaba que ella retrocediera poco a poco y desviara la mirada.

— ¿Qué piensas sobre las relaciones fallidas? —Preguntó Lee, tomando a la chica del hombro.

—Que gracias a una estoy en un bar desconocido bebiendo—Murmuró y observó directa al chico.

Rock Lee observó directo a la chica y se cubrió su rostro de inmediato.

— ¡Lo siento! — Grito de repente—Tú estás en una decepción amorosa y yo aquí tratando de que lo olvides con alcohol y conmigo, lo lamento, olvida lo que te dije de iniciar una relación, no se puede iniciar una relación si uno de ambos está mal, lo siento de verdad.

— ¿No te molesta? —Susurró la chica.

—Me alegra que me dijeras sobre la relación recién terminada, no me gusta que me dijeras apenas ahora, que estaba tan ilusionado contigo. En fin—Dejó el dinero en la barra—. Me alegro conocerte, Tenten.

Tenten sonrió mientras observaba a Lee caminar a la salida con un tambalear gracioso por el alcohol bebido, a esa hora la gente en el bar era más, observó el reloj y se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de ser las diez de la noche. Lo mejor era ir a casa, donde los recuerdos de aquellos ojos grises la perseguían.


	5. De ojos grises a presumidos

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (actual)_

 **Capitulo 5**

 **De ojos grises a presumidos**

Era jueves, obviamente no podía faltar ir por un trago al bar, pero no iría a experimentar uno nuevo, el día pasado había estado hablando con Naruto, quien le comentó sobre ir a festejar el cumpleaños de un amigo en el bar donde se conocieron, la chica aceptó de inmediato, era muy buena idea ver a su amigo para poder platicar a gusto, después de casi un mes, Uzumaki se había vuelto en una persona muy apegada a él, así que no le vio nada de malo aceptar, era su amigo y además estar en un bar le parecía una idea perfecta para sacar por un rato de su mente a Neji, que sí, aun seguía atormentando a la mujer.

Ese jueves había optado por llevar una falda entallada color rojo que hacía juego con sus tacones del mismo color y una blusa negra. Faltaba poco tiempo para la reunión y de hecho su hora de salida había pasado hace poco. Así que se puso de pies y caminó a la copiadora donde dejo un bonche de hojas a las que les había sacado copias para la junta de mañana y se dio media vuelta para ir al baño, no son antes pasar a su lugar a tomar su pequeño estuche de maquillaje. Sólo soltó su cabello y como lo había tenido todo el día sujeto ahora tenía un peinado desordenado pero cómodo, pasó un poco de polvo compacto y un labial rojo para enfatizar el color dominante de ese día, Se acomodó la ropa y viéndose de arriba hacia abajo en el espejo se convenció de lo bien que se veía y de lo que Neji desearía hacer con ella si es que llegaba a verla aquella noche aunque las probabilidades eran muy pocas.

Salió del baño y tomó su bolsa, revisó su celular y notó que tenía un mensaje del Uzumaki:

 _Tenten, ya estamos en el bar.  
No me vayas a quedar mal._

La chica comenzó a reír bajo, se colgó el bolso al hombro y dando una sonrisa a los escasos compañeros que quedaban en la oficina salió directo a aquel bar donde había tenido la fortuna de conocer a Naruto.

Cuando llegó al bar, notó que había tanta gente en ese lugar que le era imposible encontrar al rubio rápido, intentó llamarlo por celular pero había tanta gente en aquel lugar que la señal de los celulares disminuía por los usuarios. Soltó un suspiro y trató de recordar el lugar donde los amigos descarados de Naruto estaban sentados aquel día, era probable que en ese momento escogieran la misma mesa. Mientras trataba de recordar un chico pasó junto a ella y se detuvo en ese mismo instante para verla al rostro.

—Hola, ¿Te conozco?

Tenten volvió en sí cuando ese chico le sostenía un hombro y la miraba a los ojos, fue ahí cuando la castaña recorrió a ese hombre que le preguntaba algo imposible: Ojos negros y presumidos, unas marcas de color rojo extrañas en sus mejillas, era alto, de cabello castaño y tez no tan morena, vestía una playera roja y una chaqueta negra que hacía juego con sus pantalones del mismo tono. La mujer volvió sus ojos castaños al hombre y trató de decir algo, pero salieron puros balbuceos a lo que el chico comenzó a reír en voz baja.

—Me llamo Kiba Inuzuka y supongo que no te conozco—Sonrió y la tomó ahora del brazo—, no lo hubiera olvidado.

Tenten pasó un trago largo de saliva y volvió en sí por un leve empujón que hizo que se acercara más al hombre y sonriera torpemente. Aquel hombre era apuesto, no tanto como Neji Hyuga, pero de verdad era apuesto, mucho.

—Tenten Amma—Contestó mientras sonreía con más seguridad.

Ambos chicos se quedaron observando por un par de segundos intentando descifrar que es lo que querían decir, pero en menos de lo esperado, alguien más la sostuvo del hombro y la atrajo hacía él. La mujer se quedó estática mientras sentía un abrazo que la sostenía de todo el cuerpo, con un olor peculiar y una confianza conocida, chasqueó la lengua confundida y trató de separarse de aquella persona que la tenía en brazos hasta que sus ojos captaron unas hebras rubias provenientes de la personas que la abrazaba, así que sonrió y se aventuró a profundizar más el abrazo.

— ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo, Tenten!

—Lo mismo digo, Naruto—Sonrió la chica mientras se separaba poco a poco del Uzumaki y se sonreían.

—Un momento, ¿La conoces? —Murmuró el castaño, con una mirada confundida—. ¿Conocías a Tenten y no me la habías presentado?

— ¿Se conocen? —Preguntó la castaña.

—Claro, amigo de la escuela, pero veo que ya se conocen, así que vamos con los demás.

Todos asintieron y mientras Naruto tomaba a Tenten del brazo para guiarla a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, Kiba los seguía de cerca, aquella castaña le había interesado y no iba a perder una oportunidad así de buena para entablar una buena conversación.

Cuando llegaron a una de las mesas del fondo, Tenten se dio cuenta que era un número considerable de personas acomodados en tan sólo tres mesas pequeñas, a lo que sus ojos apreciaron podía deducir que había veinte personas en ese lugar, que platicaban a gusto con un vaso de licor junto a cada persona y un gran número de botellas medio vacías en las mesas. Naruto presentó con sus amigos a Tenten, la chica sonrió con algo de miedo, quizá aceptar estar con todo ellos no había sido una buena idea como sonaba en el principio, estar con estudiantes de veintidós años cuando ella tenía veintiséis y una vida laboral no era de gran ayuda en los temas de conversación, la mayoría de aquellos chicos les gustaba hablar sobre fiestas, autos y temas de la escuela y de los últimos detalles de su titulación, por otro punto a Tenten no se le ocurría decir otra cosa que no fuera su trabajo y sobre su gatita, la edad prefirió no nombrarla. Pero se sintió aliviada cuando Naruto se sentó junto a ella y comenzaron a hablar de que había sucedido mientras no se habían visto, claro que la mayoría se lo contaban por el teléfono pero era muy distinto a decirlo en persona, con detalles y con todas las facciones de sorpresa y admiración, de hecho Naruto le contó a la castaña mujer que Sakura había comenzado a hablarle con más confianza y con un gesto discreto le dijo que la observara porque se encontraba en ese lugar. Cuando Tenten giró disimuladamente notó a la chica pelirosa de la que su amigo tanto le había hablado, era linda, pero pensaba que su amigo merecía algo más, no lo mencionó al instante prefirió callarlo para cuando estuvieran solos, pero cuando iba a girar de nuevo para seguir en la patica con Naruto observó como Kiba se sentaba con Sakura y le hacía un pequeño comentario a lo que ella rió, después los ojos burlones de Inuzuka se posaron en los chocolates y una sonrisa de la misma manera, burlona, en sus labios. Tenten pasó un trago de saliva mientras sentía sus mejillas enrojecer y volvía su mirada a Naruto.

— ¿Te gustó Kiba? —Cuestiono el Uzumaki.

—Me atrae, es diferente—Sonrió y volvió a tomar la palabra—. Cuéntame de él.

—No querrás escucharlo dos veces—Murmuró mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella para murmurarle—, porque viene para acá.

La castaña se quedó helada por unos segundos mientras observaba a su amigo alejarse y como se encontraba a Kiba y le decía algunas palabras a lo que el castaño estalló a carcajadas mientras el rubio lo penetraba con sus ojos azules. Después de aquella escena, el castaño caminó directo a la chica y se sentó junto a ella, retándola con la mirada y sonriendo de una manera retadora.

—Me gusta el color de tus ojos—Dijo de pronto y bebió del mismo vaso del que bebía la chica— y tus labios.

La chica no temblaba y era una buena señal, por lo que sonrió con gracia y puso sus ojos en los de él, sin sentir tantas cosas como lo hizo con Neji, era buena señal, podría jugar un rato y sabía a la perfección que no terminaría mal como aquella vez, así que con confianza tomó el vaso de las manos del Inuzuka y bebió del mismo lado de donde él lo había hecho.

— ¿Te suelen gustar aspectos de mujeres así de rápido?

—Sólo de algunas, de las más interesantes—Se acercó lentamente— y déjame decirte que eres la más interesante.

La chica sonrió y después de acomodar su cabello se internó a una plática más amena con Kiba, éste le contó que estaba en el proceso de titulación de Medicina Veterinaria y que pronto iría al extranjero a ejercer su oficio, que aunque era amigo de todos los que se encontraban ahí él tenía dos años más que el resto por algunos problemas familiares no pudo entrar a la universidad a la edad debida, le contó que vivía casi al otro lado de la ciudad, sobre su familia estricta, sus colores favoritos y su comida de preferencia. Tenten, en cambio, habló mucho menos, le habló sobre su familia, sobre su trabajo y comida favorita, no por miedo ni nada por el estilo, si no porque si aquel chico castaño tenía un defecto era el de hablar mucho, era distinto a Lee que hablaba y sabía escuchar, sino que Kiba hablaba y escuchaba un poco y volvía a hablar al doble. Pero aquello no le pareció tan malo a Tenten que suspiraba pesadamente cuando la cortaba de pronto para platicarle sobre un tema que acababa de recordar. No podía hacer mucho, le agradaba aquel muchacho, bien podía surgir algo esa noche.

El vaso que compartían había sido llenado y vaciado muchas veces, al menos ellos solos se habían terminado dos botellas de alcohol y comenzaban con la tercera.

—No sé si sea por el alcohol pero te veo más atractivo—Bromeó la castaña.

—Soy atractivo sin necesidad de alcohol—Comenzó a reír y se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura—, también sin necesidad de alcohol puedo hacer esto.

Juntó su rostro al de la mujer y posteriormente sus labios para besarla lentamente, en ese momento la castaña se quedó estática, pero rápidamente le contestó el beso, bien podía divertirse esa noche, Neji siempre iba a seguir en sus pensamientos, pero quien sabe, quizá Kiba podría ser una persona que ayudaría a no recordarlo tanto. Así que tomó al chico del cuello para profundizar el beso y sentir como el hombre acariciaba su cintura y su espalda, la mujer abrió lentamente sus labios y Kiba introdujo su lengua rápidamente y comenzó a jugar con la de Tenten.

—No sé si necesiten que nos vayamos o algo así—Los interrumpió una chica que se acercó y movía a Kiba del brazo.

Kiba se separó de la castaña y rodó los ojos mientras la mujer que los había interrumpido igual se iba.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó Tenten.

—Una ex novia, se llama Ino.

—Supongo que aun le gustas para que te interrumpiera en este momento—Tenten comenzó a reír.

—Soy irresistible—Sonrió el Inuzuka y Tenten comenzó a reírse.

Los ojos chocolates viajaron hasta aquella mujer que la miraba con los ojos celosos, por lo que podía ver tenía unos ojos azules muy llamativos, una piel blanca y suave, un cabello rubio y demasiado largo que lo peinaba en una coleta alta con un flequillo, pero también notó que aquella rubia tenía un cuerpo espectacular.

— ¿A ti ya no te gusta? —Murmuró la castaña a lo que el chico la miró extraño—. No me sorprenderé si dices que aun no te gusta, es alguien muy guapa.

Kiba se quedó con la mirada perdida en aquellos labios que acababan de preguntar algo imposible, algo extraño y sin mucho sentido de una chica a la cual estaba besando minutos antes. Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a mirar a la chica que se removía en su asiento y lo observaba firmemente a los ojos, parecía que dos años que tenía de gane la hacían más madura y mucho más consciente de la situación, Tenten era una mujer de veintiséis años, con varias experiencias vividas y una madurez mayor a las chicas de veintiuno o veinte años que se encontraban ahí, era obvio que no dejaría ir a aquella chica.

—Sólo hay que irnos a otro lugar, ¿Quieres? —Le sonrió y la tomó de la mano mientras se ponía de pie.

La castaña subió los hombros restándole importancia, ¿Qué de malo podía pasar? Ya había pasado lo peor. Así que siguió al castaño, volvió sus ojos a las mesas, lo mejor era despedirse de Naruto, pero cuando lo encontró, éste estaba hablando muy sonriente con la famosa Sakura, prefirió no interrumpir, lo mejor sería irse cautelosamente del lugar, ya después le mandaría un mensaje con una disculpa y un pequeño resumen con lo que parecía viviría con el joven que la sostenía fuertemente de la mano para salir del bar. Cuando ambos estaban afuera, los ojos negros del hombre la observaron y sus labios se juntaron de nuevo, no fue un gran beso demandante, de hecho fue algo corto para recordar que tenían un trato sin haberlo acordado.

—Dijiste que vivías cerca de aquí, ¿no? —Sonrió el hombre y la chica también, aunque Kiba no dejaba de hablar, cuando ella lo hacía él le prestaba atención.

—Sí, pero tengo una gata—Contestó la mujer y comenzó a reír cuando el hombre hizo un gesto de negación.

La volvió a tomar de la mano y sin saber a dónde dirigirse comenzaron a caminar, no era como la vez que lo hizo con Neji, con Neji sentía más confianza, estaba más estable y más cómoda aunque con un temblar constante y suspiros odiados, ahora sólo estaba bien acompañada y era todo. No sentía la delicia que sentía cuando Neji la sacó del bar y caminaron a su apartamento, no creía que lo volvería a sentir alguna vez más.  
Siguieron el camino cruzando palabras, muy poco tiempo reinó el silencio y cuando se dieron cuenta estaban frente a lo que parecía un hotel, se dedicaron una mirada rápida y con un poco de nervios el chico comenzó a formular una palabra, pero Tenten lo silenció de inmediato con un beso y tomados de la mano entraron al lugar.

En el hotel, Tenten se sentía un poco avergonzada, agachó la cabeza varías ocasiones y se quedó un poco retirada del mostrador, en el cual el Inuzuka pagaba una habitación y le era entregada una llave. Ambos fueron casi corriendo al elevador y oprimieron el cuarto botón, cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, ambos se miraron y volvieron a besarse, son mucha magia, sin mucho chiste. Cuando llegaron y las puertas del elevador se abrió, caminaron hasta la habitación cuarentaiseisava, en donde la llave entró sin problemas y ahora se abrió la puerta de la habitación, no era gran cosa, una cama matrimonial, un pequeño televisor y un baño. Ambos entraron y la chica se deshizo de sus tacones rojos en la entrada para sentarse al filo de la cama y observar como Kiba se rascaba su nuca con algo de preocupación, la castaña comenzó a reír.

— ¿Nervioso? —Sonrió la chica mientras el Inuzuka se sentaba junto a ella.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa burlona y se acercó a ella para besarle los labios al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a acariciarle la piel de los muslos, Tenten pensó en reír pero mejor guardo silencio y se concentró en reprimir sus deseos de que la personas con la que estaba se trataba de Neji Hyuga, tenía que comenzar a olvidarlo y ahora parecía una buena idea, el sabes que un chico apuesto cómo Kiba le estaba dando aquellas caricias placenteras la hacían sentir un poco calmada, sólo un poco, porque en su interior seguía deseando que Neji fuera el único que la tocara siempre, el único con el que podría estar en una cama y en una relación sentimental, pero tenía que hacerse a la idea de que eso era imposible, Neji era casado y eso no lo podía remover una noche de pasión gracias al alcohol bebido.  
Soltó un suspiro cuando la mano de Kiba le quitaba lentamente la falda al mismo tiempo que la recostaba en la cama y se separaba de sus labios para mirarla desafiante. Fue la misma Tenten que comenzó a sacarse su blusa y botarla a algún lugar de la habitación, ahora la chica se encontraba en ropa interior y con una respiración tremendamente agitada, Kiba se separó de ella y se quitó su chaqueta y playera negra, a lo que la castaña pasó un trago de saliva observando cómo se quitaba su pantalón y enseguida sus bóxers. La chica se mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y sintió como era recostada de nuevo por el castaño que comenzaba a amasar sus pechos mientras le quitaba el sujetador. La mujer comenzó a gemir despacio cuando sus pechos eran el mayor entretenimiento del Inuzuka que comenzaba a lamer los montículos y a estrujarlos con más fuerza.

—Así, Ne…—Se mordió los labios de inmediato y acomodó las ideas en su cabeza—, así, Kiba…

La lengua del Inuzuka comenzó a bajar, hasta llegar a su abdomen en el cual repartió algunos besos húmedos y se separó para volver a observarse a los ojos, los cuales tenían las pupilas dilatadas y comenzaban a enrojecerse por el alcohol.

— ¿Te gusta fumar? —Cuestionó el Inuzuka mientras se recostaba en la cama.

— ¿Por qué tu pregunta tan repentina? —Sonrió la chica mientras se quitaba lo que quedaba de ropa interior y se colocaba a horcajadas en el chico—. Si tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

—Quería que tu iniciaras—Sonrió el hombre, acariciando el cabello castaño—. Eres muy guapa, quizá te invite a salir otro día.

Tenten comenzó a reír bajo mientras buscaba con su mano el miembro ya erecto del Inuzuka y lo llevaba a su entrada, con un poco de miedo, no conocía mucho a ese chico, bien podía tener una enfermedad o una infección de la cual podría salir contagiada y el arrepentimiento sería mayor, ¿Pero que podía salir peor que estar a punto de tener sexo con alguien y pensar en otra persona? El mismo Kiba alzó su pelvis para completar la unión y que asía ambos soltaran un suave quejido. En ese instante la castaña cerró sus ojos por completo y comenzó a recordar todas las veces que lo hizo con Neji, la manera hambrienta con que lo hicieron en el sillón, la manera salvaje que lo hicieron en el piso y la manera suave y sincera con que lo hicieron en la cama antes de caer rendidos.

Recordó aquellos ojos grises, penetrantes y deliciosos, los imaginó recorrer su cuerpo y los besos con los labios fríos. Sonrió para sí y comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en la unión que tenía, el hombre murmuró algunas cosas sin sentido y la castaña soltó gemidos más fuertes.

—Qué bien se siente, sigue así, Hyuga.

Kiba torció la boca, creyó escuchar algo pero quizá su oído había fallado, en ese momento todos sus sentidos estaban alocados y descolocados.  
Unos segundos después llegaron al orgasmo y soltaron un suspiro.

Tenten soltó un bostezo y bajó del cuerpo de Kiba para recostarse mientras sentía su mirada pesada, pensó en irse, pero sintió que el Inuzuka la cubría con las cobijas y decidió descansar pensando que aquella noche había estado de nuevo con Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola!

Al fin terminé el capitulo y ahora este sí me gustó *O* Ya saben, Kiba fue la pareja esta vez y saben que antes que nada el KibaTen es mi adoración UuU

¿Les gustó el capitulo?

Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias para que me comenten que tal les pareció y algunas cosas que les gustaría para el final, sí, ya se va a acabar. De hecho el siguiente capítulo es el final c:  
Espero que a ustedes sí les gustara esta historia, a mi me gustó solo este capitulo :v

Saludos.

Los quiero.

¿Reviews?


	6. ¿De nuevo a grises?

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

 **Capitulo 6/Final**

 **¿De nuevo a grises?**

El sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana, viajando hasta el rostro de la mujer que se encontraba perdida entre las sabanas, por el calor que se iba creando comenzó a mover su cuerpo para tener una posición más cómoda, pero cuando intentó darse la vuelta en la cama chocó con un cuerpo.  
Tenten respingó de inmediato y abrió los ojos para observar a Kiba junto ella. Chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras buscaba su ropa que se encontraba regada por toda la habitación, encontró su sostén y se lo colocó, seguido su falda y blusa, cuando volvió sus ojos a la habitación en busca de sus pantaletas encontró sus tacones y a Kiba que comenzaba a estirarse para abrir los ojos después de un bostezo.  
Los ojos negros chocaron con los chocolates y Kiba comenzó a reír.

— ¿Tan pronto te vas? —Murmuró el hombre mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama—, podemos divertirnos un rato más.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar, debe ser tarde—Contestó la castaña sin encontrar su ropa interior.

—De seguro lo que pasó ayer fue lo mejor que te ha pasado, ¿No? —Se burló el chico y de nuevo se recostó en la cama mientras Tenten lo miraba confundida y con el ceño fruncido—. Supongo que nadie te había hecho disfrutar tanto como yo—La chica cruzó sus brazos y espero a que el Inuzuka se callara por completo—. Te aseguro que cuando tengas sexo con otras personas pensaras en mí, que quien te está haciendo disfrutar soy yo.

La castaña comenzó a reír quedamente mientras se colocaba sus zapatillas rojas y encontraba su bolsa, caminó hasta donde estaba Kiba y sentó junto a él, lo miró a los ojos negros y sonrió con sinceridad, haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara tenuemente y se mostrara confundido.

—Cariño, eso no pasara—Comentó la chica y tomó el hombro del Inuzuka—. He tenido sexo mucho mejor antes, cuando lo hacía contigo pensaba en otra persona que me ha hecho conocer el cielo—Se puso de pie—, su nombre es Neji Hyuga.

Sonrió con victoria cuando notó como el castaño fruncía el ceño confundido y comenzaba a articular palabra, para ese entonces Tenten se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación de aquel hotel.

Tenía que darse prisa, tenía que ir a casa, bañarse, darle alimento a su mascota, desayunar algo e irse a trabajar. Cuando llegó a la recepción del hotel sonrió en forma de despedida a la recepcionista que se despedía, pero los ojos chocolates viajaron a un reloj justo arriba de la señorita, enfocó su vista hasta dar con la hora.

—Nueve con diez minutos—Susurró la castaña.

Dio un respingo de inmediato, ella entraba a trabajar a las nueve de la mañana, en ese momento ella tenía que estar acomodando las carpetas de la junta y tenía que estar en espera a que su jefe llegara para dar reporte del día anterior y ofrecerle el desayuno. Reportarse enferma era una idea que le surcaba la mente y sonaba de verdad tentadora, pero no podía, su altanero jefe había mencionado que la junta de ese día era importante y que era de suma importancia su asistencia para cualquier percance que sucediera. No asistir a aquella junta significaba despedirse de su trabajo y de su estabilidad que le había costado adquirir.

Así que dio media vuelta y regresó con la recepcionista que tiempo atrás le había sonreído.

—Disculpa, esto de verdad me da mucha vergüenza pero…—Las mejillas de Tenten comenzaron a sonrojarse—, veras, entro a las nueve a mi trabajo pero un poco de devaneo ha ocasionado que se me hiciera tarde y bien, yo quería saber si no tenías un poco de perfume y peine, ya sabes, para una manita de gato.

La chica de recepción comenzó a reír tenuemente pero asintió despacio y tomó su teléfono para hacer una llamada a _room service_ , para encargar un kit de limpieza personal de urgencia, no tardo mucho tiempo para que otra chica llegara con una pequeña bolsa y se la extendiera la recepcionista y ésta se la ofreciera a Tenten.

—Espero que te sirva.

La castaña abrió la bolsa y se encontró con un peine, un cepillo de dientes, enjuague bucal, loción y algunos jabones. Tenten sonrió de inmediato y comenzó a rebuscar dinero en su bolsa.

—Es tarde, debes irte, no te preocupes, podemos agregarlo a la cuenta de la habitación en la que estabas… ¿Inuzuka Kiba? —Corroboró la recepcionista

—Justo a esa—Sonrió Tenten—, gracias.

Tras dar otra sonrisa divisó el reloj, habían pasado cinco minutos, tenía que darse prisa. Cuando salió tomó un taxi y dictó la dirección, no se encontraba lejos, esperaba que a unos diez minutos de ahí, así que mientras el chofer conducía, Tenten comenzó a esparcir loción por todo su cabello y a peinarlo en una coleta alta, pasó a colocarse loción en todo el cuerpo y enseguida a cepillarse los dientes, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, sacó su pequeña bolsa de maquillaje y se repasó sus labios rojos y colocó polvo en toda su rostro para esconder las ojeras y el no haberse aseado ese día. El chofer infirmó que habían llegado, así que la chica pagó de inmediato y entró al edificio, eran las nueve con treinta minutos y Tenten hizo chequeo en la entrada y corrió a su escritorio, donde ya se encontraban las llaves de su jefe, él ya había llegado. Pasó un trago largo de saliva y dejó su bolso en el escritorio, guardó las llaves de su jefe y tomó su agenda para caminar con un pequeño temblar hasta el privado, tenía que dar la cara.

Tocó dos veces y la voz de adentro permitió el acceso, la castaña pasó con un poco de vergüenza y trató de sonreír.

—Lamento el retraso, yo… tuve complicaciones en el camino, hem… mi mascota, ella…

—No pidas disculpa por todo—La silenció el hombre y posó sus ojos en ella— y no metas a tu mascota en esto.

Tenten asintió despacio y comenzó a buscar asuntos pendientes en la agenda, ya no le molestaba que su jefe la callara, él era así, nunca le había dado el lugar que merecía, quizá por eso dejó de gustarle, porque sí, su jefe fue la primera persona en la que Tenten había puesto los ojos, que la atraía y de alguna manera le gustaba, pero conforme avanzó el tiempo se dio cuenta de lo serio, lo engreído y grosero que era, como Neji, pero en malo. Así que bufó despacio y volvió a colocar sus ojos en Sasuke Uchica que no había dejado de mirarla.

—La junta comenzará en quince minutos, después una junta en las oficinas del norte y hoy tiene que leer el reporte del mes—Informó la castaña.

— ¿Mucho devaneo anoche? —Cuestionó el hombre de cabello azabache y los ojos chocolates se mostraron confundidos—. Esa ropa la traías ayer.

La chica se mordió de inmediato su labio inferior y comenzó a buscar alguna explicación para eso, pero se dio cuenta que Sasuke notó ese detalle, quizá él le prestaba más atención de lo que ella pensaba.

— ¿Cómo sabe qué…?

—Ve a ordenar la sala de juntas, necesito las copias que sacaste ayer en los lugares y el proyector listo, cuando comiencen a llegar guíalos a la sala—La cortó el Uchiha mientras bajaba su mirada de nuevo a su computador.

Tenten rodó los ojos y respondió positivamente a su jefe mientras daba media vuelta y regresaba a su lugar en el que colocó de nuevo la agenda y caminaba a la copiadora, en donde había dejado las copias que ocuparía aquel día y se fue directo a la sala de juntas, comenzando a acomodar pequeñas carpetas en cada lugar, Sasuke había dicho que serían cinco citados, así que seis juegos estaban acomodados en la gran mesa, enseguida fue a buscar vasos de cristales que acomodó en cada lugar y una jarra llena de agua que depositó en medio de la mesa, sacó de un estante el proyector y lo encendió, cuando la imagen estaba clara regresó a su lugar, tomó asiento y sacó un suspiro. Faltaban diez minutos para las diez y el elevador llegó al piso, cuando se abrió dejó ver tres personas que caminaron hasta ella, después de que la castaña confirmara la asistencia los guío hasta la sala de juntas con una sonrisa. Regresó a su lugar, no sin antes pasar a la oficina de su jefe e informarle que los citados comenzaban a llegar, a lo que el Uchiha asintió y fue a la sala de juntas.

Cuando la castaña comenzó a sentir hambre y a considerar pedir el desayuno o bajar a la cafetería por un café bien cargado y algo de fruta, el elevador se abrió de nuevo e ingresaron dos personas que caminaron hasta ella. La chica mostró una sonrisa agradable y observó al rostro a la primera persona que se colocó frente a ella.

—Buen día, representante de ingenierías del sur—Habló la mujer de al menos cinco años mayor que ella y mostró su identificación—, Kurenai Yuhi.

La castaña tomó la tarjeta y corroboró el nombre con la lista de invitados a la junta para devolver la identificación.

—Bienvenida, en un momento lo guío a la sala—Sonrió y observó como la mujer se movía unos metros y dejaba avanzar al hombre detrás de él.

Tenten llevó sus ojos chocolates al rostro del hombre que se acercaba a ella y de la misma manera le observaba el rostro. La chica dejó que sus labios se abrieran ligeramente y dejó escapar un pequeño quejido, su piel se coloreó más blanca y la sensación de hambre se fue de su ser, el temblar regresó de inmediato y sintió una oleada de varías sensaciones en su estomago. Por otro lado, el hombre también se mostró confundido y sorprendido, incluso más que la castaña, pero no lo mostró, sólo tocio un par de veces y mostró su identificación. La chica bajó la mirada y al observar el nombre que más rondaba por su cabeza desde hace semanas corroboró aquel nombre en la lista y se puso de pie. Con un pequeño ademan hizo que ambas personas la siguieran hasta la sala de juntas y les mostró su lugar, cruzó una mirada rápida con su jefe y éste agradeció diciéndole que podía retirarse.

Tenten asintió despacio y caminó lento hasta el sanitario, que por suerte estaba vacío y se arrodillo al primer depósito para devolver todo lo que había consumido el día anterior, que no era más que un café, su mala comida y todo el alcohol de la noche anterior, sentía todo su cuerpo frágil y sin ganas de nada. Como pudo caminó hasta un lavamanos en el que enjuago su boca y se quedó unos segundos parada hasta que su cabeza dejara de darle vueltas y el mareo se fuera, observó el espejo frente a ella y notó las grandes ojeras que tenía, la piel mucho más blanca de lo que la recordaba y los ojos enrojecidos por el recién esfuerzo y la desvelada del día anterior. Sacó un suspiro que la asqueó de nuevo pero intentó contenerse comenzado a abanicarse con sus propias manos.

Cuando partió a su lugar, se encontró con un compañero que le ofrecía ir juntos por un café, algo que Tenten rechazó de inmediato diciendo su recién problema estomacal, de verdad todas sus ganas de comer se habían ido, todas sus ganas de todo se habían ido. Sólo caminó hasta encontrarse con su silla y tomó asiento, se colocó ambas manos en su vientre y cerró los ojos con cuidado, los parpados comenzaban a pesarle y poco a poco sus oídos se apagaban.

Hasta que quedó dormida sobre su escritorio.

…

Dentro de la sala de juntas se exponía la posibilidad de una asociación y la creación de una torre para unir todos los equipos de trabajos, Sasuke exponía algunos términos que beneficiaría a todos los presentes, pero Kurenai lo interrumpió de pronto para dar un punto de opinión que a todos interesó y pidieron una explicación a lo que el Uchiha la dio de inmediato y fue razonable para todos los presentes.

La junta no tardo tanto como ya era costumbre, una hora fue la duración de la reunión y quedaron en un acuerdo que convenían a todos. Todas las personas se pusieron de pie y se despidieron entre sí para salir de la sala de juntas, menos dos personas que se quedaron observando a los ojos, con la misma seriedad que tenían.

—Buena reunión, ¿No lo crees, Hyuga? —Sonrió el Uchiha mientras se sentaba y observaba firmemente a la única persona que se quedó en la estancia.

Neji torció la boca, pero Sasuke sabía perfectamente que eso significaba una sonrisa, tenía diez años de amistad con él, le resultaban familiares sus gestos, así que optó por quedar en silencio y desviar la mirada.

—Voy a llevarme a tu secretaria—Comentó el Hyuga mientras se ponía de pie y daba media vuelta.

—Es linda, ¿verdad? —Sonrió el de cabello azabache—, es una lástima que trabaje para mí y que yo la viera primero.

—De verdad, Uchiha, me la llevare, hace tiempo tuvo algo que ver conmigo y las cosas no quedaron claras—Fue lo último que dijo, pues cruzó la puerta y salió en busca de la chica.

Sasuke frunció el ceño enojado, desde hace diez años conocía a Neji y sabía que en esos momentos estaba hablando con mucha sinceridad. Aunque él hubiera puesto los ojos en Tenten desde hace tiempo, Neji por azares del destino había actuado mucho más rápido que él. Qué más daba, no era la primera vez que el Hyuga le quitaba una chica, pero nunca se había mostrado tan serio y fuerte hasta ese día.

Cuando Neji llegó hasta el escritorio de Tenten la miró durmiendo, con los labios un poco abiertos, de inmediato recordó aquella noche cuando la llevó a su apartamento y cuando ella se recostó en su cama para quedar dormida en segundo. Pasó su mano por la mejilla de la mujer haciendo que ella respingara de inmediato y lo observara estresada.

—Yo, lo siento, no estaba dormida—Habló con alerta mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a enfocar su mirada en la persona frente a ella.

—Vámonos—Ordenó el Hyuga.

— ¿Disculpa? —Murmuró molesta la castaña—. No puedo irme, estoy trabajando y no tengo nada que hacer contigo.

—Que bien trabajas—Comentó el hombre y la tomó de la mano para jalarla—, vamos, ya hable con Sasuke.

Tenten sólo sintió el jalón del Hyuga que la impulsaba hasta el elevador para presionar el botón del garaje. Cuando las puertas del ascensor cerraron y éste comenzó a bajar, la castaña se soltó del agarre que el Hyuga producía en su muñeca y se alejó lo más que pudo para tratar de equilibrar todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esos instantes. Observó el perfil del hombre, seguía tan serio, sin falta de interés o de emoción en lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, nada que la hiciera pensar que tenía algún sentimiento encontrado al verla de nuevo, algo muy distinto a ella, que sentía un revoltijo en todo su ser, en toda su persona sentía variaciones, para empezar su cuerpo temblaba, desde sus rodillas hasta sus manos, sentía sus mejillas rojas, su estomago daba vueltas y de seguro tenía una cara de idiota cuando lo observaba.

Sintió que el elevador se detenía y de nuevo Neji la tomó de la muñeca y la guió hasta su auto, el cual había quitado la alarma, abrió la puerta del copiloto y la introdujo rápidamente para irse a sentar al lugar del conductor, cerró los seguros y prendió el auto para arrancar e ir directo a su casa que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, tenía pendientes en la oficina, pero ya los haría después.

El camino fue en silencio, Tente buscaba las palabras exactas para reclamar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo lo que ocurrió, pero no las encontraba, sólo se encontraba a ella en el auto del hombre que conoció hace tiempo en el bar y tantas complicaciones había causado.

—Neji…—Comenzó a murmurar la chica, pero el auto se detuvo frente al edificio que había ingresado aquel día que todo cambió.

El Hyuga se bajó del auto y ayudó a que la chica se bajara para tomar de nuevo su muñeca y guiarla dentro del edificio, donde tomaron el elevador y justo como aquel día oprimió un botón de la segunda fila, cuando llegó y las puertas se abrieron caminaron hasta estar frente al departamento, Neji sacó las llaves de su chaqueta y abrió la puerta y mirar a Tenten esperando a que pasara.

— ¿Ella no está? —Preguntó resignada.

—No, está en la escuela y llega después de las dos de la tarde—Sonrió por fin y tomó la mano de la chica para invitarla a pasar—, tenemos tiempo.

Tenten rodó los ojos y pasó al departamento, todos los recuerdos de aquella noche se le vinieron a la cabeza y comenzó a sentir un poco de vergüenza por todo lo que hizo aquel día. Así que bajó la mirada y se fue a sentar a un sofá, prefirió sentarse en otro sofá distinto en el que habían tenido sexo, observó como Neji se sacaba su saco y comenzaba a aflojar su corbata. Los ojos chocolates viajaron hasta la mesa de centro, en donde estaba una fotografía: Neji Hyuga con su semblante de poder y junto a él la sonrojada chica que había encontrado aquel día. Ahora que recordaba, él le acababa de decir que ella seguía en la escuela, por lo que de seguro tenía entre veintitrés a veinticuatro años, para colmos su esposa era menor que él.

—Bien—Habló el hombre sentándose frente a ella y extendiéndole una copa de vino—, hay mucho de qué hablar.

La castaña observó el vino y negó con su cabeza mientras se encogía en su lugar.

—No he comido nada desde ayer y no se me apetece tomar vino con todo el estomago revuelto.

Neji se puso de pie y se alejó de ahí.  
Por otro lado la castaña comenzó a acariciar sus muñecas que empezaron a dolerle de repente, también sintió sus parpados cansados y unas ganas tremendas de dormir, se estiró un poco en aquel sillón que parecía tan cómodo para dormir como para tener sexo y de nuevo volvió a dormitar y antes de que volviera a caer dormida el hombre castaño le movió muy despacio el hombro, a lo que ella se sentó correctamente y lo miró.

—Ahora sí, hay mucho de qué hablar.

Tenten observó que Neji le extendía un plato con un poco de fruta picada y miel encima, se mordió instintivamente su labio inferior, pero soltó un suspiro y cuando comenzó a sentir un sonrojo de nuevo en sus mejillas tomó el plato y agradeció para comenzar a comer. Los ojos chocolates volvieron a mirar a Neji, para saber que hacía y su sorpresa fue encontrarlo mirándola intensamente.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?, no hay mucho que pueda decir—Habló la castaña—. Lo siento por tu novia o esposa, no sabía que tenías compromisos y fui una tonta por no preguntarlo.

— ¿Por eso te fuiste sin decirme nada?

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? —Frunció el ceño la chica—. ¿Qué le dijera a tu mujer qué en un momento me iba, que iba a despedirme de ti y darte mi número de teléfono? —La mujer comenzó a reír—, te creía más listo, Hyuga.

Neji se puso de pie y caminó hasta la castaña, observó su plato de fruta a la mitad, sí que tenía hambre pero de seguro ya tenía algo de fuerza para soportar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Tomó el plato de fruta y lo dejó a un lado para tomar la mano de Tenten y encaminarla a la habitación que la chica ya conocía, cuando los dos estaban adentro cerró con pestillo la puerta y abrió su armario, donde lo primero que se encontraba era las zapatillas, sostén y blusa que la castaña llevaba ese día y que por el apuro había dejado en el departamento.

—Te llevaste mi camisa—Apuntó el hombre y la chica se sonrojó—. Desde ese día he guardado tu ropa, con esperanza de volverte a encontrar en el bar donde nos conocimos y nunca apareciste.

—No quería verte—Comentó con un tono de obviedad la chica.

— ¿Tanto daño de hice? —Preguntó el hombre mientras caminaba a la chica y la acorralaba contra la pared con ambos brazos a sus costados.

Tenten sacó un suspiro y comenzó a temblar de nuevo cuando la respiración de Neji chocaba en su piel, el hombre de verdad se estaba acercando demasiado y eso no era bueno, no podía controlarse, porque desde hace tiempo Neji se había vuelto en la única debilidad que no podía superar, muy aparte del alcohol, él era la única debilidad, la verdadera debilidad incluso mucho antes de conocerlo, mucho antes de que lo viera por primera vez en ese bar, Neji había sido su debilidad desde hace mucho, estaba destinado a serlo.

—Neji, no te acerques—Murmuró la mujer mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y sentía los labios del hombre sobre su mejilla izquierda—, para.

Pero no paró. En cambio depositó un suave beso en aquella mejilla y bajó un poco para besar los labios de la mujer de una manera sutil, sólo depositó el beso, no buscaba mucho en ese momento, sólo quería recordar lo que sucedió aquella noche.

—Abre tus ojos—Susurró el hombre en sus labios—. Me comenzaste a gustar por tus ojos.

La mujer los abrió lentamente y observó los ojos grises sobre los de ella, se sintió intimidada de nuevo, pero no podía hacer mucho, de nuevo estaba cayendo en el encanto de aquel hombre. Una mano dejó de acorralarla y bajó hasta su cadera donde acarició sutilmente y la castaña reaccionó de inmediato al contacto de las manos de Neji, soltó un suspiro y ahora su mirada cambió, ya no tenía miedo o vergüenza, ahora lo miró distinto, de una manera retadora y con un poco de deseo, así que ahora fue ella la que comenzó a besar al hombre, sólo que de una manera más atrevida y atrayente para ambos que no tardaron en corresponderse.

Las manos vivas de Neji subieron y se deshicieron de la blusa de Tenten y en poco tiempo de su sostén, dejando libres sus pechos que no tardo en volver a tocarlos de todas las formas como aquella vez. La castaña comenzaba a sacar pequeños suspiros pero lentamente desabrochó la camisa del hombre y éste se retiró un poco para quitarse aquella prenda. Se volvieron a mirar y ahora ambos sonrieron antes de abrazarse y comenzar a devorarse. Neji tomó a la chica fuertemente de las caderas y la cargó hasta depositarla en la cama, debajo de él, con una de sus manos acarició los muslos femeninos por unos segundos para subir y quitarle su pequeña falda de un tirón.

— ¿Qué diablos? —Preguntó el Hyuga mientras se separaba y observaba a la chica totalmente desnuda—, ¿No traías pantaletas?

La castaña dio un respingo de inmediato y se sonrojó al recordar que no las encontró aquella mañana y por falta de tiempo no había ido a casa por unas.

—Hem, anoche… fui a una fiesta y bien—Comenzó a reír nerviosa y miró el semblante serio del hombre—, conocí a un chico, y…

—Ya—Murmuró el Hyuga—, el hecho de pensar que estuviste con otro me hace rabiar—Habló con un tono más fuerte.

—Si te hace sentir mejor—Susurró la chica divertida al ver los celos del Hyuga—, pensé en ti mientras estaba con él—se acercó a su oído—, grité tu nombre cuando llegué al clímax.

Neji tomó las caderas de la mujer con más fuerza y con lo que le acababa de decir se sentía en confianza para quitarse las prendas sobrantes y entrar en ella como aquella vez. Ambos sacaron un quejido suave y volvieron a sentir las grandes sensaciones que sintieron aquella vez. Los movimientos de ambos comenzaron a ser más sugestivos para que pronto llegaran al clímax, que como sentían comenzaba a acercarse.

—Tenten…

— ¿Hm? —Gimió la chica al sentir la mano masculina sobre su pecho.

—Eres increíble—Murmuró Neji al sentir la acumulación de hormigueo en la unión.

—Y soy tuya—Comentó con burla—, sólo tuya Neji…

Sintieron como llegaban al orgasmo de nuevo y como las sensaciones llegaban a todas las extremidades de su ser. Se quedaron unos segundos así, sintiendo como su cuerpo recibía y reaccionaba a lo que acababa de suceder, sintiéndose un poco aliviados del alma y de todas las cosas de la que un humano puede sentirse angustiado. Se observaron a los ojos y Tenten le regaló una de sus sonrisas coquetas lo que causó que Neji se acercara y le besara los labios con deseo, queriendo comerse aquella sonrisa.

—Tienes que darte prisa a cambiarte, ella llegara en cualquier momento—Habló el hombre mientras salía de ella y se ponía de pie.

Tenten bajó la mirada y asintió despacio, ese era el lugar que tenía ser una amante pero en realidad no lo aceptaba, no le gustaba.

—Tengo que irme—Susurró la chica—, tengo que regresar a la oficina por mi bolso, ir a alimentar a mi gato—Suspiró—, fue un gusto Neji pero prefiero no verte de nuevo—La chica se dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscar su ropa para irse.

— ¿No escuchaste? —La tomó del brazo—, te dije que te cambiaras, ella está por llegar y quiero presentarte con mi prima.

—Hyuga, no hagas complicado esto, me iré y nunca nos volveremos a ver para que sigas con tu… ¿Prima? —Susurró la chica mientras lo miraba a los ojos—, aquella chica, de cabello azulado y muy guapa, ¿Es tu prima?

— ¿Creíste que alguien me aguantaría como pareja? —Se burló el hombre y levantó una ceja.

—Pero, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —Murmuró la chica confundida.

—No me dejaste hacerlo.

Tenten se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro para cubrir su expresión de confusión y comenzar a balbucear cosas sin mucho sentido.

—Eres un idiota—Murmuró la chica y se acercó a él para abrazarlo con fuerza—, eres un gran idiota, un engreído, presumido, eres tonto y guapo, eres mi debilidad.

Neji sonrió de lado, y sintió por primera vez el reconforte de un abrazo de verdad, de un abrazo dado con sentimiento y con mucha pasión.

—Siento tus pechos contra mí y… de verdad mi prima llegara en cualquier momento—Murmuró el hombre al sentir como su miembro comenzaba a despertar de nuevo.

La castaña comenzó a reír pero no le importó mucho la advertencia, en cambio llevó su mano al miembro del Hyuga para comenzar a acariciarlo de manera sugestiva. Y de nuevo ambos se desataron.

—Tenten—Habló el hombre y la mujer lo miró a los ojos—, también me estoy enamorando de ti.

La castaña se quedó en silencio y respingó avergonzada, porque aquella mañana ella le había dicho a Neji que se había enamorado de él, lo dijo al aire, nunca pensó que él estaba despierto, era imposible que la hubiera escuchado, pero ahora se daba cuenta que sí. La chica sonrió y le besó la frente con cuidado.

Después de todo, la única debilidad del uno era el otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¡HOLA!

Dios, que final. Jajaja, espero que les gustara mucho como a mí y se sorprendieran de tantas cosas como yo al escribirlo, como lo de Sasuke *O*

Jajajaja

Espero sus comentarios UuU

Y sí, el final llegó, pienso hacer un epilogo, pero será para después, mucho después xD  
Muchos saludos a todos.

Los quiero.

Gracias por leer.

¿Reviews?


End file.
